Moreau's Island
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean lies a mysterious island. It's known as the Moreau's Island. Legend has it that this island is named after Marina Moreau. She came to this island with 8 of her best friends and it is told that she became... insane. Miss Moreau had killed all of her friends and she ultimately died in the end. How was this story spread? No idea.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean lies a mysterious island. It's known as the Moreau's Island. Legend has it that this island is named after Marina Moreau. She came to this island with 8 of her best friends and it is told that she became... insane. Miss Moreau had killed all of her friends and she ultimately died in the end. How was this story spread? No , 9 castaways will have to endure the curse of Moreau's Island. Will their fates end up like those of Moreau and her friends?


	2. Chapter 2

{Zoey's perspective}It's summer! I'm excited! One of my friends, Justin, had invited me and our 'group' to go on a cruise. To where? I don't know - he said it was going to be a surprise. The nine of us consisted of me(Zoey), Alejandro, Izzy, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Dawn, and the lovely Mike. ? We're all pretty good friends. Some of us - more then others...

Well, I'd like to tell you about what happened on the ship and all the amazingness of it. It was really nice boat except I spent all of my time with Mike... Oh Mike! He's got just loveliest brown eyes, and his hair is soft... Yeah, you get the point.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and my vision went from Mike's face to pitch

I came to, it was Dawn shaking me awake. Justin's ship was destroyed and pieces of it were scattered among the beach. I looked around. Sierra was trying to wake up Cody(those two are lovebirds as well as Mike and me) and Izzy was doing some strange dance with her eyes closed. Alejandro and Heather were unconscious still and I don't know where Mike and Justin are."Zoey, we need to go help everyone else up," Dawn told me. I nodded and Dawn left to go help Heather. I decided to go look for Mike... oh and Justin. Sierra got Cody Sierra starting smooching with Cody at an unbelievable rate.

I kept walking across the beach to where most of what was left of Justin's ship remained and Mike was there. My heart started racing and my feet started moving faster. Two things made this moment of relief not as good as I wanted. Mike was in his Manitoba Smith personality and he was standing over a body. Justin's body.

"We're marooned on Moreau's Island," Mike said with an australian accent. Everyone knows about Moreau's Island but most people don't believe it exists. I looked around and every detail is exactly accurate with Marina Moreau's diary about the island.

I know right now is I'm terrified. I'm on the cursed Moreau's Island and Justin's dead. Now's there's only eight of left and the ship is destroyed - meaning no escape.


	3. Chapter 3

{ Heather's perspective }

Well, this is just great. Juusssssst great. Perfect why not... I stuck on this island! Well, we walked deeper into the forest after everyone else buried Justin's body. I refused to get my hands dirty. On are way through the jungle on this island Mike wanted to lead the way but Alejandro of course did. Who does that guy think he is? He thinks he can just sway people over with his latino look, his dreamy eyes... NO! I'm not talking about him anymore. Back to survival - oh and Heather here IS going to survive.

Well, I have to give Alejandro some credit, he did find a mansion on this island. Apparently this mansion has three floors. An upstairs, downstairs and the main floor. Mike, Zoey, and Dawn suggested that we split up and explore this mansion. So those three took the upstairs.

Cody and Sierra decided to take the main floor. Which unfortunately left me with Alejandro and Izzy to chart the basement. I wanted to protest but everyone else took off so now it's just me and Alejandro. Izzy was suppose to be with us but she started swinging from the chandeliers in the dining room off to the left. She's a hopeless cause.

The basement was spooky. Why wouldn't it be. Gosh, this island is so predictable. I still don't believe that this is Moreau's Island. If it was,, one of us would be a murderer. Maybe I should kill Alejandro... "What's the evil grin, Heather?" Alejandro asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him. Since then we just walked in silence around the basement. There were a bunch of freakishly ugly clowns and some snakes, some were alive. We came to this room in the basement. It was this room secluded in the corner. There were electrical sounds coming out from it. A loud feminine scream came from inside.

Alejandro opened the door with me right behind him and in the room was an electric chair and strapped too it was Dawn. Her body was smoking and it's too gross to describe how disgusting our aura reading friend looked. I screamed and Alejandro closed the door and then he hugged me tightly. Normally I would push him away but I was honestly scared and I didn't care. I wanted off this island.

Everyone else came running down the stairs towards us and Alejandro told them what happened and they looked inside the room to see Dawn and after Cody upchucked they closed the door and we were heading back upstairs.

When we got up there Izzy was on the floor impaled by a chandelier

It's official. I believe this IS Moreau's Island. Someone had murdered Dawn and Izzy. Well, Izzy could have just had an accident while swinging around like a maniac.

Someone here is the killer and all I know is that it isn't Alejandro. I'm going to kill the killer when I find out who it is. There's only six of us left... I really don't know who the killer is.


	4. Chapter 4

{ Heather's Perspective }

We're in a bedroom on the second floor of the mansion. Everybody seems pretty spooked. If anyone didn't believe the curse of Moreau's Island right now - they'd have to be stupid. Especially since I believe it. Why and who would be killing off their friends? I don't have no clue although my guess would have been Izzy.

Anyways, we're all bunched into this bedroom accusing each other. Mike and Zoey claim that it wasn't them and that they were together the entire time. Sierra and Cody said the exact same thing. I as well said that I was with Alejandro the entire time. Perfect, someone's covering for someone else.

Unfortunately, Zoey, Mike, Cody, and Sierra think it was Alejandro and I that did it. I have to give Zoey credit though for what she suggested, "Maybe it's two people working together. So, two of us are lying..."

Mike finished up the rest of her sentence with, "Well, Alejandro and Heather are known for deceit." Now I REALLY think that the killer is Zoey or Mike or maybe both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{ Zoey's Perspective }

I can't believe Heather and Alejandro think that Mike or I could be the killer. I was with Mike while we searched the second floor. Well, we did split up part of the time since the second floor was just a long hallway with multiple bedrooms. The second floor wasn't as bad as the basement. Mike and I even got into one of the beds and had some together time... What am I doing? I need to stay focused - there's a killer among us!

After many suggestions, rumors, and accusations we agreed that we would all stop and work together to get off the island. So we split up into two groups, guys and girls. That was my idea and that way the person we were all with before was split apart so now we can't cover for each other. I really wish I could be with Mike but then Heather and Alejandro might win Sierra and Cody over to their side.

Heather, Sierra, and I decided to go looks in the jungle to see if we can find each other. Heather stated a fight with Sierra and those two got so mad with each other that they both walked off in opposite directions. I followed Sierra but she stormed off too fast for me to keep up. I was lost so I started making my way back to the beach. I got there and started searching the rubble.

I heard noises coming from behind me. I turned around. It was one of my friends. Before I could say anything, they stabbed me in the throat and everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

{ Cody's Perspective }

Alejandro and Mike had gotten into a fight so I left get out of harm's way. I decided to go skip stones in the ocean. So I went to go make my way over to the beach. What I saw was unbelievable. Zoey had a knife impaled into her throat. Someone was standing in front of her. I couldn't tell who it was. I recognized Zoey since her red hair stands out. The dagger was reflecting some of the light so it made shines and it was obvious that she was stabbed with a knife.

I tried sneaking around to get closer to the scene. I was pretty close enough and I could almost tell for sure who the killer was but that's when I stepped on a branch. The killer heard me and turned around. I saw the killer. I couldn't believe it was one of my friends. I wanted to believe that there was someone living on this island who kills people when they become marooned. I screamed but shortly after letting out my screech, an arm came around my throat and I was unable to breathe. I was being strangled to death.

My only regret is that I couldn't tell the rest of my friends who the traitor is. Hopefully they can figure out who it is and survive.


	6. Chapter 6

{ Heather's Perspective }We're all gathered on the beach, well the four of us that are left. It's just me, Alejandro, Mike, and Sierra. Apparently, NOBODY was with someone else during the deaths of Zoey and Cody. Apparently, we we're all fighting with each other that we walked off on our own so nobody can provide an alibi. Of course, someone's lying. I think it's Mike or Sierra that's the murderer. I really doubt that it's Alejandro. So, as of now, it's me and Alejandro against Sierra and Mike. Alejandro whispered to me, "Maybe it's the two of them working together." I didn't know what to think. Mike was madly in love with Zoey and Sierra was in love with Cody. Both of their 'mates' were murdered. Actually... now that makes me think it might be Alejandro that's the killer... I'm not sure. I'm so confused.

Time for some good news for once. Alejandro found a radio. Maybe we can call for some help and get out of here. We followed Alejandro to this wooden shack. There were so many flies it was gross. Well the radio was there and Alejandro sat down and tried to get it too work. We were there for about an hour and I already gave up on someone hearing our call for help until Alejandro actually got a hold of someone. We were all shouting for help at that point and then the weirdest thing happened. The radio exploded and the shards from the radio were blasted into Alejandro's face. His gorgeous face wasn't looking too well. Mike checked his pulse. He shook his head and I knew he was dead. I... I didn't... I didn't even get the chance to admit that I liked him...

After checking out the scene, I can tell someone made the radio explode on purpose.

Good news: Mike and Sierra don't trust each other anymore so it's not them versus me  
Bad news: We all looked confused and the killer still hasn't given the slightest clue to their identity.


	7. Chapter 7

{ Heather's Perspective }We're currently standing in a triangle. Sierra is to my left, Mike to my right. We don't say anything. I think we're all too frightened to say anything. In the shack was also a lie detector and Mike proposed we test it out. Mike said, "We'll each speak into saying we aren't the killer and we should find out who murdered my lovely Zoey."

"And Cody!" Sierra exclaimed. "Well, test it out Mike!" I shouted. If Mike isn't the killer, then it's Sierra. Mike spoke into the lie detector saying he isn't the killer. The dial shifted a bit to the right then fell to the left on 'truth'. That means Sierra must be the killer. I stepped back picking up a shard of broken glass. While I was picking it up Sierra spoke into and said she wasn't the killer. The dial showed that she was telling the truth.

"Heather, you killed all of your friends?" Sierra said. I was confused. I am NOT the killer. "What?! The detector must be broken!" I told her.

Mike and Sierra were looking at the shard in my hand. I definitely looked like the murderer. I dropped the shard. "I swear, I haven't killed anyone! Why would I?"

They both just looked at me. Okay, maybe I am someone who could have been the killer but I'm NOT. For the most oddest thing ever I noticed this book with a black rose on it. Written in white it said, 'mαrínα mσrєαu - thє truth'. I picked up the book and read a fews pages. It explained everything. What happened to Marina and her friends. Before she died she wrote down about the curse of the island and how it triggers a killer.

I know who the killer is.


	8. Chapter 8

{ Heather's Perspective }

This book was the last thing she worked on before Moreau killed herself. She killed herself out of guilt. This book explains everything and she and her friends weren't the first ones to be on this island. Marina Moreau has multiple personality disorder(MPD). This island triggers a new personality for those with MPD. Apparently, Marina said those who aren't diagnosed with MPD can still gain this personality from insanity of being marooned on this island so far. The personality is that of a sneaky murderer. Mike has MPD. He's the murderer.

It got me thinking. How did Mike pass the lie detector? At first I thought it was broken but now I understand. Mike doesn't realize that he's the killer so he can't lie about something he knows nothing about.

I look up and Sierra's standing in front of me. "Where's Mike? He's the killer!" Sierra nodded. I was startled by this. Like a simple nod answers everything... Sierra collapsed in front of me. The shard of glass I had picked up earlier was in Sierra's back. Mike was standing behind her.

Mike was holding a shotgun. The gun was aimed at my face. "Mike, please, this isn't you!""Fool, you're going to die now.""Mike! You killed Zoey! ZOEY! You loved her!" Apparently, that got him back to normal."What? What's going on? Sierra's dead!""Mike, you're the killer. It's one of your personalities and you don't remember.""No! I couldn't have killed all my friends! Especially Zoey!""But you did." I probably should be saying nicer things since he has to come to the realization that he's a murderer...He began tearing up and he dropped the gun. . .gun.

The way he dropped it made it shoot and it was directed at him. Mike's stomach began to bleed out and he fell on top of Sierra.

I honestly don't know if he's alive but I want to get off this island. I ran out of the shack. I ran through the jungle. I ran to the beach. There was a ship. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and waving to get their attention. I managed to get their attention. The ship approached.

I can't believe this. I'm going to be the first survivor of Moreau's Island! I'm imagining how famous I'll be. I'll be rich! The ship was pretty close to the beach.

Then it happened. This stupid curse. Nobody survives this island. The boat burst into flames and exploded. There was a pressure in my chest. I looked down. A part of the boat was lodged into my chest.I only have a few minutes now. I wonder how Marina Moreau's story was spread if nobody that comes in contact with the island lives. I do know that she could have survived if she wanted to, but she didn't. I wonder if my story will spread mysteriously like hers. Or will mine just disappear like nothing happened? Like all the other groups of castaways... I fell to the ground. Lights out

THE END


End file.
